


Mark time

by MalcolmReynoldsWidow (malcolm_reynolds_widow)



Category: Castle
Genre: Cleanup, F/M, Married Couple, Missing Scene, s08e12 The Blame Game
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-23
Updated: 2016-02-23
Packaged: 2018-05-22 20:16:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6092803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malcolm_reynolds_widow/pseuds/MalcolmReynoldsWidow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After "The Blame Game", how does Kate go about getting rid of that weird mark? Castle to the rescue, as usual.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mark time

“So, what are you gonna do about that?” Castle murmurs. His lips trail from her throat, down over her collarbone to brush lightly against the strange mark just below.

“I forgot all about it,” she confesses. “Guess I’ll have to wear a scarf for a few days. At least it isn’t a tattoo.”

He sits back and pops a button on her shirt, to get a better look. At the mark. Really.

At her smirk, he says, “Examining the evidence.”

“Right.”

“It looks like it was made with a stencil and a Sharpie. I bet we could get it off.”

She looks at him as he stares at her chest (at a different area than usual) and smiles. He does love a puzzle, even if it only involves pen and ink.

“I’m game,” she says. “What do you suggest?”

He practically bounces up off the couch and dashes up the stairs, returning a minute later more slowly and empty-handed.

“I’ve heard nail polish remover is good,” he says. “But I can’t find any in Alexis’ bathroom. And I’m not allowed in her bedroom since she caught me in her closet.”

“What on earth for?” Kate laughs.

“Knee socks,” he says promptly. “Didn’t find ‘em, but I did find - Never mind. Next idea is rubbing alcohol.”

“Rubbing. I like the sound of that.”

He wiggles his eyebrows at her and they go into the master bathroom, finding alcohol and the cotton squares that Kate uses to remove her makeup.

“Good thing you kept these,” she says, and Castle frowns.

“Why wouldn’t I? Oh,” he says. “Well, I knew you’d be back. And I’m not the sort of guy who immediately throws out his girlfriend’s stuff the minute she’s out the door.”

He’s smiling, as if to reassure her, and she dives in to kiss him thoroughly before removing her shirt completely and taking a damp cotton square from him. She dabs at the mark, then rubs more firmly, and it’s fading but not much…  
She turns to say something to Castle and catches him staring, at her chest again, his eyes roaming over more familiar terrain, nowhere near the mysterious mark. She decides to torment him. In a good way.

“Here, you try,” she says, handing him a fresh square.

Castle takes it, giving her a “I know what you’re up to” look, gets some alcohol on the square, and steps in to rub light circles over the ink. Standing at her side, one hand between her shoulder blades to steady her (and she needs it), he bends his head to look at his work, and she breathes in the warmth of the back of his neck and his hair, lifts a hand to rest on his back.

“It’s coming,” he murmurs. His hand spreads wider on her back and he gets a clean square and rubs more firmly and she’s never been so aroused by him touching her in such a non-erotic spot.

“Mm-hmm,” she hums, her eyes slipping closed.

“If we can get it a little lighter, you can cover it with makeup for now.”

“Mm-hmm.”

“Am I boring you?” he whispers. His hand slides from her back, down, to stroke light circles over her ass.

“Not at the moment,” she replies. 

He gives her a squeeze, still working on the mark, and after a few minutes he says, “I think that’s the best I can do,” and leaves off with the cotton square.

Kate turns into his embrace and his palms move into place low on her back.

“Oh, I know you can do better than that,” she purrs.

“We’re not talking about the ink any more...are we?”

Their grins melt together into a kiss.


End file.
